Nuevos amigos y enemigos
by TomatoNya
Summary: En la mansión no había pasado nada divertido o emocionante, pero con la llegada de uno nuevo y el regreso de otro.. hay muchas cosas que pasan.


_**DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Brothers no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera hubiera skins(o como se escriba) rosados para todos.**_

* * *

-Aburridoo…-dijo Ike por 10 vez en el día y abrió la boca para que Mewtwo con sus poderes psíquicos le diera de "comer". –Ugh…este día no puede ser peor-dijo Marth mientras pintaba una pared porque Ness y Lucas la habían despintado por un "acto de magia" que hicieron.

-Oye tu idiota de pelo azul… creo que Dedede se atoro en la tasa del baño y no puede salir por más que quiere-dijo Ganondorf mientras comía palomitas. –¿Yyyyyyyyyy…?-Respondió el peli-azul. –Creo que hoy te toca hacer todo en la mansión-dijo el Rey Gerudo y señalo un papel que decía "Días con cada idiota que le toca hacer algo ;D".

–Uuuuughhhhh…-

* * *

Master Hand se encontraba en su oficina con su laptop verificando si había algo nuevo, entonces vio un mensaje nuevo que venía con una "N" como remitente. La mano cuerda dio click en el mensaje, después de eso dio un grito de fangirl.

* * *

Todos los Smashers se encontraban reunidos en la sala porque Master Hand les había dicho que se quedaran ahí y si se escapaban los iba a rostizar y otras cosas horribles(A Ike y Bowser le gustaba esa idea porque se imaginaban un Pit y Dark Pit como pollos rostizados listos para comer).

-Ugh, ¿para qué llamo la tonta mano? Esa cosa sabe que no me gusta socializar con nadie de aquí-dijo el anti… digo Dark. –No tengo la menor idea pero quiero regresar a jugar con Ness-dijo Toon Link mientras comía una paleta que le había dado su versión mayor para que guardara un secreto que era demasiado privado para el otro.

-Yo digo porque por fin reconsidero la idea de rostizar a Dark Pit y Pit-dijo Bowser, los 2 mencionados que estaban cerca de él se alejaron lentamente.

Todos empezaron a discutir sobre él por qué Master Hand los había convocado algunos decían porque agregaría otra comida al desayuno y la cena, otros decían que diría algo estúpido sin sentido que duraría 2 horas y los demás(que eran pocos) decían de un nuevo luchador o que alguien regresaba.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo una voz, todos pararon de gritarse para observar a Master Hand que por alguna razón mística tenía a Crazy Hand amarrado a un palo de madera que decía "No lo desaten por favor ATTE:Master Hand PD:¡ENSERIO NO SEAN IDIOTAS!".

-Los invoque aquí por una simple razón y esa es- -¡PORQUE UNA PERSONA REGRESA Y OTRA APARECE POR PRIMERA VEZ! ¡BWJAJAAJAJAJAJAA!-Master Hand fue interrumpido por Crazy Hand que por alguna razón mística estaba en el piso desatado y moviéndose como un pescado fuera del agua.

-¡MALDITA SEA CRAZY HAND! ¡ESO ES LO QUE IBA A DECIR!- Grito la mano maestra y empezó a hacer un berrinche como un niño pequeño, todos quedaron con cada de "WTF".

De repente se oyó un sonido proveniente de la sala de trofeos así que fueron todos a ver que paso.

* * *

Lo que vieron fue a un Roy e Ryu con lentes negros y con los brazos cruzados por alguna razón.

-I'M BACK -dijo Roy mientras un misterioso viento hizo que su capa se moviera de una manera genial.

-Lucas y Ness, no-dijo Mario mientras veía como los 2 niños hacían su magia para mover misteriosamente la capa. –¡Aguafiestas!-respondieron los 2 y se fueron al rincón con los brazos cruzados y con los cachetes inflados demostrando su molestia hacía el plomero.

-¡ROY!-Grito Marth e inmediatamente se lanzo para abrazarlo, Ike se encontraba en total molestia refunfuñando "cosas" sobre ellos 2, mientras Robin y Lucina miraban con admiración al pelirrojo.

-Oh si Roy vamos hacer travesuras muah muah-susurro Ike "Imitando" la voz de Marth.

-¡OFMG ES RYUUUUU!-Grito como fangirl Pit y parecía que vomitaba un arcoíris por la boca por la razón de que nunca había conocido una leyenda mítica, Dark Pit y Palutena lo único que hicieron fue enterrar en sus manos su cara porque ya imaginaban la estupidez que iba hacer.

 _-Flasback de la tontería pasada.. -_

 _-¿¡PIT COMO DIABLOS PASO ESTO!?-Grito Palutena y vio la mansión en llamas mientras los Smashers corrían por sus vidas. –Bueno quizás me equivoque de objeto ya que quería agarrar la aspiradora para atrapar fantasmas como Luigi..-Respondió Pit y se rasco la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente._

 _-¡OH POR HADES! ¿¡ACABAS DE ARRIESGAR MI TRASERO PARA ALGO SIN SENTIDO!? ¡UGH!-Grito Dark y enterró su cabeza en la tierra en signo de querer desatar su furia con cualquier cosa._

 _-Fin del Flasback-_

* * *

Todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente hablando con los nuevos. Ike se encontraba en una mesa sola para no estallar en la furia máxima.

-¿Podemos estar aquí por unos minutos?- dijo una voz, el peli-azul volteo a ver y encontró a Bowser y Falco. –Primero que nada ¿Ustedes dos que hacen juntos?-Pregunto Ike mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Para devo… digo jugar poker-Respondió Bowser y chiflo disimuladamente para que no sospechara el halcón que tenía una mirada demasiado seria.

-Solamente lo acompaño ya que me prometió 1000 pedazos de pan -dijo Falco y por alguna razón hizo un sonido de gallina, los 2 se quedaron con cara de "WHAT".

* * *

En otra mesa se encontraban Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Lucas y Ness. La diosa trataba de razonar con el ángel blanco para que no hiciera una tontería de la cual se arrepintiera, el ángel oscuro se encontraba afilando un tenedor en caso de emergencia o algo por el estilo y los niños pequeños estaban jugando con la comida.

-Pit por favor no lo hagas..NO LO HAGAS…-Suplico Palutena por 3 vez. –¡Lo siento Lady Palutena! ¡Pero aseguro que Ryu-san necesita un compañero como Robin y Batman!-Respondió Pit y se subió a la mesa con una pose orgullosa. -¿Ese "Robin"? juju..jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJA!-dijo Dark y señalo a Robin quien estaba hablando con Marth(claramente el estratega lo había oído pero se vengaría más tarde).

-Ahora me retiro ¡SHORYUKEN!-dijo el ángel blanco y rompió la ventana para salir volando mientras decía "¡HAIL RYU! ¡UKELELELE!".

-…Definitivamente le pediré a Samus su pistola por un rato-susurro Palutena y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Roy se encontraba hablando con todos para ser amigos y por fin había llegado con el que usurpó su nombre.

-Tu.. Koopaling Roy…-dijo el pelirrojo señalándolo como si fuera un criminal, en respuesta la tortuga volteo a verlo confundido.

-¿Uh?-

-¡VAS A MORIR!-

-¡WAAAHHH! ¡PAPI! ¡UN LOCO ME QUIERE HACER SOPA DE TORTUGA!-

Lucas estaba pasando cerca donde estaba un Roy queriendo quemar al koopaling que corría por su vida pidiendo ayuda.

-…Creo que mejor voy con Rufure a que me cuente unas historias antes de que me traume más de lo que estoy-

* * *

Palutena se encontraba "cazando" a Pit en el bosque cercano de la mansión con la pistola de Samus, Dark Pit se encontraba a lado de ella debido a que lo arrastro con el comentario de "Patos" y le recordó una experiencia perturbadora.

-¿Pittoo ves a Pit?-Pregunto la diosa mientras apuntaba a un venado que estaba tranquilamente. –Primero que nada.. ¡MI NOMBRE NO ES PITTOO! ¡ES DARK PIT! ¡D-A-R-K- P-I-T! y.. no lo veo por aquí-Respondió el ángel oscuro y saco su 3DS para no aburrirse.

-¡HADOUKEN!-Grito el ángel blanco desde el cielo y lanzo una bomba. -¿¡WTF!?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Palutena y Dark antes de que utilizaran sus orbitales guardianes/Reflector.

-¡PIT TOMA TUS PASTILLAS ESPECIALES!-

-¡NUNCA!-

* * *

Ike se encontraba en la azotea observando el cielo durante el atardecer para olvidar por un momento todas las cosas negativas.

-¿Puedo unirme a ti?-Pregunto una voz.. ¿masculina?. El peli-azul se volteo para ver a Marth que estaba esperando una respuesta. –Ah hola Marth, por supuesto que puedes-Respondió Ike, en respuesta el otro peli-azul susurro un "gracias" y se sentó.

Los 2 espadachines quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que el príncipe decidió romperlo.

-Esto Ike.. primero que nada quería pedirte perdón..-Dijo Marth y se rasco la nuca para tranquilizar sus nervios. -¿Mmm? ¿Por qué te disculpas?-Pregunto Ike que estaba confundido.

-Porque sé que estás celoso de que Roy haya regresado-

-No es cierto-

-Si-

-No-

-¡QUE SI!-

-Ok, ok tu ganas shhh..-Se rindió Ike y gruño molesto. –Oh vamos Ike tu sabes que e..er..-Marth intentaba decir lo siguiente pero algo decía que se arrepentiría.

-Eres mi mejor amigo-en la última parte Marth lo dijo medio molesto, inmediatamente los ojos de Ike brillaron como si estuviera viendo un pedazo de pollo gigante o algo por el estilo.

-¿Enserio..?-Pregunto en voz baja el mercenario para asegurarse que no había oído mal. –S-si-Respondió el príncipe, después de eso recibió un abrazo de "oso".

-AGGGHH IKE… ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!-

-¡DEJAME 5 SEGUNDOS MÁS!-

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?-

-¡QUIZÁS!-

Después de 5 segundos como había dicho Ike lo soltó dejándolo sin aire. –Uff.. estoy vivo gracias a.. ¿Naga?-susurro Marth. –Por cierto.. ¡Princesita!-dijo Ike y salió corriendo sin importarle quien estaba en frente.

-¡IKEEEEEEEEE!-

* * *

Roy y el koopaling con su nombre se encontraban en la enfermería con quemaduras y moretones por algunas partes. Dr. Mario entro por la puerta y se quedo sorprendido por ver lo horrible que estaban.

-Primero que nada.. ¿Qué diablos paso?-Pregunto Dr. Mario mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

-Es una laaaarga historia..auhh- Respondió Roy mientras tocaba un moretón que tenía en su brazo derecho.

 _ **-** 2 horas antes…-_

 _Roy se encontraba persiguiendo al koopaling mientras quemaba cualquier cosa que estuviera en el camino._

 _Los 2 llegaron al jardín donde estaba Mewtwo y Ryu tranquilamente meditando. Pero eso no duro mucho porque un robot de los que lanzo el koopaling le dio justamente en la cara al pokémon legendario._

 _-USTEDES SERES INFERIORES…-_

 _Los 2 dejaron de pelearse para voltear a ver un Mewtwo furioso que había logrado obtener una bola Smash._

 _-¡VAN A MORIR!-Exclamo el pokémon, en respuesta los otros 2 se abrazaron mientras gritaban como niñas, Ryu solamente observo en silencio cómo los 2 morían lentamente._

-Oh… eso explica todo-dijo Dr. Mario mientras comía frituras. -¿No se supone que como eres un doctor deberías de promover las frutas y verduras..?-dijo el pelirrojo que estaba medio-consciente.

-…Estas alucinando, esta es una manzana- Respondió el bigotón y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Dark Pit y Palutena estaban persiguiendo a Pit por cielo durante 1 hora sin descansar. –¡POR FAVOR PIT TOMALAS!-Exclamo Palutena quien aceleraba para alcanzar al ángel blanco.

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO!-Respondió Pit y le lanzo una bomba la cual esquivo. –Pittoo creo que deberás de usar el plan ZX-dijo sombríamente la diosa. -¿Y por qué yo?-Pregunto el ángel oscuro mientras aceleraba para alcanzar al otro.

-Patos-

-…..-Dark saco su bastión oscuro y apunto hacía Pit, después disparo lo cual hizo que cayera a la tierra diciendo "¡OUH SHIT!".

Ya en el suelo Dark Pit pudo notar que el perro de Duck Hunt apareció y tenía a Pit atrapado en sus patas como en su juego.

-Esto.. ¿Nos los puedes dar?-Pregunto Palutena, en respuesta el perro movió a la cabeza a los lados que significaba un "no".

-Ok tu lo pediste-Respondió la diosa y saco la pistola de Samus para paralizarlo.

-Pittoo agarra a Pit-dijo Palutena mientras seguía paralizando al perro para que no se moviera para nada.

Dark Pit agarro a Pit, saco las pastillas que decían "Controladores de locuras de P." y le metió 5.

-Eran 2 Pittoo..-

-¿Quieres ver el mundo arder?-

-..No-Respondió Palutena y saco su bastón para teletransportar a Pit lejos de ahí.

* * *

Master Hand y Crazy Hand organizaron una pequeña fiesta para los recién llegados en la cual literalmente todos estaban borrachos y haciendo estupideces, Ryu, Mewtwo, Lucas, Ness y Lucina se encontraban jugando cartas para ignorar a los otros.

Ike y Roy se encontraban "cantando" cosas que eran aptas para adultos mientras Marth se encontraba en el piso babeando.

-Oye nena..*hip* ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-dijo Captain Falcon, Zelda quedo con cara de "WTF" y en lugar de responder empezó a cargar Phantom Slash.

-Hey.. *hip* que piensas ha- Captain Falcón no pudo terminar debido al Phantom Slash lo saco volando rompiendo una parte del techo.

-Pervertido..-dijo en voz baja Zelda y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

-¿Tienes un 8?-Pregunto Lucina a Ryu. –No-Respondió simplemente el luchador.

–Oh, ¿y tu Mewtwo?-

-No..-

-Está mintiendo-

-Vete al diablo Ryu-Dijo Mewtwo y perdió por 3 vez en el juego. De la nada apareció un Link demasiado ebrio y se acerco a la peli-azul.

-Oye *hip* Martha.. te gustaría ir a un lugar donde estemos solos?..-Dijo el rubio y se acerco mucho más.

-Oh por Naga.. ¿Quién le dejo tomar?-susurro Lucina y se hizo un facepalm mental, Ryu y Mewtwo miraban con indiferencia mientras les tapaban los oídos como los ojos para que no oyeran cosas muy.. pervertidas.

-*Sigh* mejor mira detrás de ti-dijo la peli-azul y se alejo lentamente. –¿Ah que te refieres con alejarme? *hip*-Pregunto el hyliano más confundido de lo normal.

-A eso..-

-¡THORON!-

El rayo fue más poderoso de lo normal tanto que lo mando a volar donde estaba el Captain Falcon jugando con una ardilla rabiosa.

-¿También te sacaron volando verdad?-Pregunto el corredor de carreras que ya estaba normal. -Si.. ¿Me das un abrazo?-Respondió el rubio que ya estaba casi normal. –Aléjate bicho raro-dijo Captain Falcon y abrazo a la ardilla que estaba intentando morder su brazo.

-Awww…-gimió Link y se fue cerca de un árbol que para él era la esquina depresiva.

* * *

Samus se encontraba literalmente vigilando a cualquier hombre que estaba borracho al cual consideraba pervertido.

-SI… POR FIN… PODRE ROMPER MIS RACHAS DE QUE UN IDIOTA SIEMPRE ARRUINA LA NOCHE-Pensaba la rubia y literalmente saltaba de alegría.

-¡WAAAHHH!-

La mercenaria volteo a ver de dónde provenía el grito y vio a un Shulk que literalmente se estrello en una parte que no le gustaba.

-L-L-L-lo siento S-S-samus no fue mi inten-Shulk se interrumpió porque vio que Samus literalmente estaba con su látigo listo para capturarlo y mandarlo al infierno.

* * *

 _ **Extra: La venganza es dulce**_

Dark Pit se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos aunque le parecía extraño debido que siempre aparecía de cualquier manera Pit a molestarlo.

-Hmm esto es raro.. No está ese tonto acosándome por un buen rato.. oh una nota-susurro Dark y agarro una hoja que decía "CAISTE :P" lo cual lo dejo confundido antes de que un golpe hiciera que se desmayara.

Al despertar el ángel oscuro se encontró que estaba en el "lugar de las fujoshis" sótano atado a una silla.

Cuando volteo al lado derecho vio a un Pit que estaba preparándose para saludar a Dark Pit de una manera muuy alegre. "¡Disfrútalo :D! ATTE:Robin" .

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

 _ **Extra: Nunca entres a un cuarto ajeno sin tocar antes.**_

Marth se encontraba buscando a Lucina para entrenar un rato con ella. La busco en el patio, jardín, azotea, el sótano de las fujoshis(que fue un milagro que saliera ileso), cuarto en entrenamiento, etc.

El peli-azul pensaba en todos los lugares posibles hasta que recordó su habitación y fue a buscarla.

 _Mientras tanto en el cuarto.._

-R-Robin n-no es tiempo para hacer esto..-tartamudeo la peli-azul mientras el albino se acercaba lentamente.

-Oh vamos, no creo que nadie venga a interrumpirnos…-dijo en un tono muy sugestivo mientras se acercaba a su cara.

Cuando justamente iba a besarla Marth entro por la puerta y quedo con cara de "WTF" mientras los otros 2 estaban totalmente rojos de la cara por la vergüenza.

-Esto..eehh…Lucina solamente quería preguntarte si querías entrenar un poco conmigo pero veo que estas ocupada ja..ja..-Dijo el peli-azul y cerró la puerta.

Después de eso ninguno de los 3 se podían mirar sin ponerse rojos de vergüenza por una semana lo cual dejo confundido a todos.

 _ **Extra: No te dejes llevar por las apariencias**_

Los niños de la mansión le tenían miedo y al mismo tiempo respeto al nuevo luchador que había entrado: el místico Ryu.

Todos pensaban que si le hablaban actuaría mal con ellos o algo por el estilo por eso Lucas,Ness,Toon Link, Villager y Megaman jugaron "piedra, papel o tijera" el que perdiera tendría que hablarle por lo cual Lucas era el "elegido".

Ness, Toon Link, Villager y Megaman se encontraban escondidos en una caja para observar cómo reaccionaba el peleador.

Ryu se encontraba tranquilamente hablando con Ike. Cuando se fue el peli-azul se acerco el rubio al peli-café.

-Esto..señor Ryu..-dijo Lucas, Ryu volteo a verlo y tuvo que agacharse para quedar a su misma altura. Esto le provoco miedo a los 5.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñín?-Pregunto el peleador, eso no se lo esperaban que respondiera de una manera tranquila.

-E-eh quería pedirle s-si podría ayudarme en mi siguiente batalla que es por e-equipos-Tartamudeo Lucas. –Por su puesto mmm… tu nombre es Lucas ¿no? estaré ahí para proteger tu espalda-dijo Ryu y se fue.

Los 4 que estaban en la caja salieron y felicitaron a su amigo que claramente pidió 2 dulces a cada uno por el hecho de que casi muere de un infarto.

 _ **Extra: Llamas azules y rojas**_

Roy siempre pensaba que lo habían remplazado por el nuevo llamado "Ike" por esa razón el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Smash estuvo entrenando hasta llegar a su límite.

Solamente tenía una cosa en mente cuando regreso: Demostrarle al nuevo que era inferior ante él y que sus llamas eran débiles y fáciles de apagar.

Ike no tenía rencor hacía "Roy" pero aún así le molesto que le quitara por unas horas la atención de Marth el cual había dicho que intentaran hacerse amigos para entenderse mejor.

Los 2 inmediatamente se negaron y se fueron por sus caminos, pero le habían dicho algo al peli-azul: que si no decidía quién era el mejor de los 2 literalmente le cortarían la cabeza o cosas peores.

* * *

-Oigan, ¿simplemente no se pueden hacer amigos para solucionar su "odio" mutuo…?-dijo Marth mientras contaba mentalmente hasta 3 para oír los gritos.

-YA TE LO DIJE NO ME HARÉ AMIGO DE ESE TIPO QUE DICE " I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!"-Exclamo Roy mientras señalaba al mercenario.

-¡TE LO DIGO OTRA VEZ NO VOY A ESTAR CON UN TIPO QUE SOLAMENTE SE CREE ESPECIAL POR TENER PELO ROJO Y UNA ESPADA QUE PRODUCE FUEGO!-Exclamo Ike y señalo al peli-rojo, después de eso empezaron a gruñir como si fueran animales.

-Ugh..me va a dar un dolor de cabeza por ellos..-dijo en voz baja Marth y los agarro por sus capas para lanzarlos al sótano donde estaban las 2 fujoshis: Zelda y Peach.

Cuando las 2 princesas se dieron cuenta querían atraparlos para traumarlos.

-¡AGGHH! ¡MARTH SACANOS DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO PERDER MI MENTE TODAVÍA INOCENTE!-Grito el peli-azul mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Pero si ves dounshijis de +18! ¿¡Como va a ser tu mente "inocente"!?-Respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta el Héroe Rey.

-¡HAREMOS LO QUE SEA LO JURO POR MI MADRE Y MI PADRE!-Grito el peli-rojo mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañero.

De repente se abrió la puerta y los 2 salieron como si no hubiera mañana cerrando. Marth cerró la puerta, pero había algo que no lo permitía: era la mano de Zelda que estaba moviéndose para atraparlos.

Entonces azotó un montonal de veces la puerta hasta que la mano de la princesa se rindió.

-Entonces.. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-Pregunto Roy. –Mmm… ¿Hacerse amigos sin querer arrancarse la cabeza?-Respondió Marth.

-¡Eso es impo..! Tch.. está bien intentaremos hacernos "amigos"-dijo Ike molesto mientras refunfuñaba.

\- *Sigh* supongo que tendré hacerme amigo de este sin cerebro..-susurro el peli-rojo y aunque no le gustaba lo que tenía que hacer.. no lo podía negar.

-¿Amigos..?-

-Amigos eso supongo..-

Los 2 se dieron un apretón de manos lo cual hizo que el peli-azul sonriera, luego de unas semanas se arrepintió de hacerlos amigos debido a que le decían al mismo tiempo "Princesita".

* * *

 _ **¡He vuelto del Infierno! :D okno xD pero si he vuelto :'D se que es un poco tarde para publicar esto, pero.. no importa era una cosa que debía de hacer si o si.**_

 _ **De hecho este fic ya lo tenía planeado pero tarde más porque llevaron mi lap a mantenimiento y pues se tardaron bastante para decirme que ya no servía mi teclado.. ahora tengo que utilizar uno externo Q_Q.**_

 ** _Bueno dejando mis problemas.. Si quieren un fic de algunos personajes en específicos o todos solamente díganmelo en un review o un mensaje privado :D además de que me tendrán que decir el genero(angustia,comedia, parodia a algo, etc,etc.) y el rated(K-K+-T)._**

 ** _Si ven un error perdón porque en estás horas estoy muy tonto xD Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review y.. ¡Hasta la próxima historia!_**


End file.
